Unexpected Arrival
by Llamas12123
Summary: When the family plans to go skiing, someone decides to arrive unexpectedly. KATAANG FLUFF! Post war. And I'm sorry I suck at summary writing


This story came to mind. I wanted to write it. So there. And I'm sorry I haven't been updating my stories! I've had a lot of writers block.

"KYA!" Katara yelled from the other room. Just then, a girl around the age of 5, came bouncing in. She looked just like her mother. But she had her father's spirit.

"What mommy?" The little girl asked in a perky tone.

"Helmet." Katara said as she placed the pink helmet on her daughter's head. "Need to be safe."

"Hello sweetie." A familiar voice said from around the corner.

"Hello Aang. Can you help Kya put her boots on?" Katara asked.

"Ok. Come over here munchkin." Aang smiled as his daughter skipped over to the couch. She plopped down and stared at the boots that where about to go on her feet.

"They look like they would hurt." Kya complained nervously.

"They aren't too bad. You just need to walk in them a certain way." Aang reassured his daughter.

Kya slipped her little feet into the boots as her dad latched them up.

"They're tight." She said with a strange look on her face. She looked just like her mother. Even with a strange look.

After Kya got her boots on, she waddled around like a duck for a few minuets until her dad caught her.

"Here. Try it like this." Aang laughed. The way his daughter was walking was very amusing. Kya began copying her Dad's steps and eventually got the hang of it.

"Where can I practice more?" Kya asked with huge puppy eyes. Big blue eyes like mommy.

"Your room might be a good place. Just don't jump on be bed!" Katara suggested from the couch on the other side of the room.

Kya instantly began walking into her room and eventually walked out of sight. There was still he faint sound of the thumping boots.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Aang smirked as he slowly walked to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Yea. I'm sure!" Katara giggled putting her hand on her belly. Katara was almost 9 months pregnant with their second child. The baby was due soon, and it wouldn't be easy to ski that way. That moment, Aang placed his hand over hers. They sat there thinking about the baby.

Then, Katara made a strange face and groaned a bit.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Aang asked concerned.

"Your not going to like this Aang, but I think the baby is coming. Now." She said practically doubling over in pain.

"Ok..." Aang said trying to figure out what to do. And after a few seconds, he told Katara to lay down on their bed and wait. He bolted out the door into the cold and sprinted 2 blocks to Sokka and Suki's house. He banged on the door until her was greeted by a frazzled looking Sokka.

"I need your help, and, what happened?" He asked looking Sokka over.

"The seal jerky got mixed up in the lasagna, the drinks exploded, lord knows why, and Myla chewed through an entire box of macaroni." Sokka panted. He was unsure if it would be a good idea to ask Sokka but he realized that he was the only one here. Suki was visiting Kioshi, and he needed someone to watch Kya.

"Ok, listen carefully. Katara just went into labor and I can handle that, I just need someone to watch Kya. I'll call a doctor, I just really need your help!" He pleaded. He looked at Sokka, who had wide eyes.

"Yea. Hand over the child." He emotionlessly said. He looked like he would cry any minuet.

"Ok! Thank you!" Aang said as he sprinted back and litaraly grabbed Kya in a split second and they bolted to Sokka's. She really didn't realize that they where there for about ten seconds.

"Why are we at uncle Sokka's?" The little girl questioned.

"I'll explain later. I'll be back to pick you up in 2 hours or less. Have fun." Aang said quickly. He kissed her on the top of the head and ran back home.

He could hear Katara. She was obviously in pain. He came in and was greeted by Kanna. (Gran gran)

"Where have you been?" Katara screamed.

"I had to give Kya to Sokka. Are you ok?" He said grabbing her hand.

"I'm okay." She panted. And right about then she yelled in pain. He held her hand tighter.

1 AND A HALF HOURS LATER

Katara was practically exausted. But he still had enough energy to look at her new baby.

"Congratulations. It's a boy." Kanna whispered. "Come out here Aang." She motioned.

Aang followed her out of the room.

"When I met you, I thought you where just a silly child. But you brought 2 beautiful children into this world with my Katara. Thank you for taking care of my little water bender." She said with a soft voice. Aang was shocked. He never thought she liked him too well, but he stood corrected.

"Aang." He heard from the other room. "Come in here."

He walked into the bedroom and looked at sleepy Katara who was holding his son. She looked up at him and he read he mind. He walked over and picked up the newborn. He opened his eyes. They where gray like his. The first thing he did was smile. Just then the door opened. Kya tiptoed in and she pulled on his pants.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"Sit down and I'll let you hold him." Aang whispered. "Hold his head and-" he was cut off.

"Daddy, I can do this. I held Myla when she was a baby." Kya reassured him.

"Ok." He said placing the baby in her arms. She looked down at the baby and smiled.

"My name is Kya. I'm your sister." She said in a sweet voice.

Just then Sokka, Suki, ad Myla came in.

"I thought you where at Kioshi!" Aang said surprised.

"Sokka called and I had to come back. I didn't even get a chance to take off the makeup." Suki whispered. Everyone was whispering because of sleeping Katara and the sleeping baby.

"You can hold her Aunt Suki." Kya said, out stretching her arms and handing the baby over.

Suki looked at the baby and smiled. "Nice job guys." She joked. "I'm your Aunt Suki. I don't always look like this." She handed the baby to a hesitant Sokka. The whole thing freaked him out. He always thought Aang would end up with someone else, and same for Katara. And how they "made" this baby just made him shudder.

"Reminds me of when Myla was born. " He said, trying to break an awkward silence.

2 HOURS LATER

"Look what we brought into the world." Katara said with a smile. They where laying in bed together with their new baby.

"We brought a beautiful baby into this world." Aang whispered. He leaned in and kissed her passionately for a long time until their daughter intruded.

"Daddy? Mommy? I had a bad dweam. Can I sleep with you?" The little girl asked. She was practically shaking.

"Come on in." Aang motioned, still being cautious of the baby.

Kya crawled onto the bed in between Katara and Aang. The baby in Aang's arms. Kya quickly fell asleep. Then Katara and Aang began talking.

"Do you think you want more?" Aang asked in a voice that reminded her of when they where younger.

"You mean children? I'm not sure. We just had a new one." She said looking over at her new son.

"I mean in time." Aang whispered, trying but to wake anyone.

"Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm exhausted. I just had a baby, and that can really suck the life out of you!" She joked. Aang simply nodded and went to sleep. The family slept peacefully all night. And guess what? They never got to go skiing.

So? Tell me what you think angels. I love hearing from you people!


End file.
